


[PODFIC] In a World Where We Endlessly Begin

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taeyong comes back from a trip to find Doyoung sleeping in his room. The moonlight is so very gorgeous, Taeyong feels a little delirious.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] In a World Where We Endlessly Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vwmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwmn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a World Where We Endlessly Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294180) by [vwmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwmn/pseuds/vwmn). 



> For egg whom I love.
> 
> Thank you for writing this for me. It's an honor for me to be able to lend my voice to this. 
> 
> I read in a very calm tone usually, but I hope my interpretations of their conversation/intonation can at least come through a little in this one and only voice I have ;-;

##  [❥Listen here](https://soundcloud.com/snapspark/in-a-world-where-we-endlessly-begin)

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to hear me podfic another fic, leave me a comment!


End file.
